


Only the First

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 0 ANGST PLEASE - Freeform, Canon, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, all fluff, and kisses, beginning of relationships, cheek kisses, flustered hyungwonho, kisses in general, nothing but fluff, soft hyungwonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: All Hyungwon and Hoseok want is their first kiss, but even that seems too much to ask for.





	Only the First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> Hello hello Icecreamy is back! (I hope you enjoy this extra fluffy fic)

His heartbeat quickens upon reading the words that appeared before his screen.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

It’s been only two days, two days since he and Hyungwon had finally found some closure to what their relationship really was. No more living in limbo. No more unsure nights of doubt, keeping the two up. 

Hoseok had been the one to finally break the tension between them, the one to finally decide whether they were to remain as friends or become something more. It had taken a lot of thinking, long showers of endless thoughts, and many, many bowls of unfinished ramen. But he finally did it, one day, when Kihyun’s eyes burned into the back of his skull and Minhyuk’s hands couldn’t seem to keep to themselves. 

After many pushes from both of the two, Hoseok had managed to corner Hyungwon, in the back of the stage. It was right before a performance, too, and to this day he still wonders about how he had picked his timing. But he still remembers it all too clearly, how the words spilled from his lips with little effort to stop. How Hyungwon’s eyes slowly widened, unable to speak, words that rushed through his mind making no effort to be heard. How he had run away once he’d seen the tall brunet’s lips finally part. 

And it was all due to Hoseok’s off timing, his lack of patience, that the performance resulted in Hyungwon forgetting some moves and words of their songs. The guilt only built upon him once he had seen how embarrassed the younger was once the stage had ended, a red blush blooming across his face as the other members laughed at him. 

The whole week afterwards, Hoseok made it a point to avoid Hyungwon. Judging from how he had reacted to his confession, things didn’t seem too well. In conclusion, the older had firmly drawn a line between their interactions, running into the shower before Hyungwon could ask to join him, being the first in bed so the younger couldn’t approach him, dragging Minhyuk and Kihyun along with him wherever he went, all so that he wasn’t alone.

But the minute the older had dropped his guard, at three in the morning when he had his late night ramen snacks, was when Hyungwon finally gave a reply. Hoseok hadn’t expected him to be standing anywhere near the kitchen, he had thought he was alone, like the usual. Little hums of songs sounded from him, completely unaware of the presence behind him. 

“I like you, too,” came the words from a familiar voice, one’s that caused the wooden chopsticks between Hoseok’s hands to snap into halves. 

The older’s hands shook, unable to turn around to meet the eyes that pierced right through him. The boiling water upon the stove bubbles and pops, but Hoseok can barely lift a finger to do anything. He only stared at the bowl in front of him, wide eyes that burn due to the lack of times he has blinked in the past two minutes. 

Hoseok doesn’t believe his ears, had he heard the correct words? Was he dreaming? Hyungwon should be asleep by now, there was no way that the words he heard were an actuality. 

“Hyung,” he heard again, and Hoseok almost fell.  _ This is real.  _ Steps are heard from behind him, and lithe but strong arms wrap around his body. Stiffening, Hoseok still makes no effort to turn even the slightest. 

_ “I love you, hyung,”  _ and the older’s heart leaps to his throat. A blush had plastered across his face, expressing its colors even in his ears. It took everything in him to finally glance to his right, where Hyungwon’s smirk came into view. But he quickly turned back, unable to properly process anything that had taken place. 

“Look at me,” Hyungwon whispered, finally making the other turn to properly face him. Their eye’s don’t meet once, and the older felt a wave of butterflies invade his stomach. Placing a thumb under his chin, Hyungwon gently lifted the older’s face, slowly leaning in to capture his lips. 

_ “Oh-,”  _ is what they heard from behind, before any contact could be made between the two, forcing them apart. Hyungwon whirled around, pushing Hoseok behind him in attempt to hide him. But it was too late, they’ve already been caught. 

“H-hyung?” Jooheon whispered, eyes wide, in complete shock of what he had witnessed. Hoseok hit his head against the taller’s back, too embarrassed to say anything to their white haired younger in front of them. And Hyungwon wasn’t in any better of a condition, his eyes darting everywhere but to the one standing before him.

“It’s okay, Hyung!” Jooheon started, attempting to clear the awkward tension that was previously set. “I won’t judge you! Why didn’t you tell us earlier? We could have celebrated earlier!” 

But judging from how Hoseok only hid himself more, and how Hyungwon looked like he wished to be the one hiding, Jooheon arrived to the conclusion that his words were actually making things  _ worse.  _ “Uh-h, well I’ll be going now. Forget I was ever here, okay Hyung?” And with that, Jooheon disappeared from their sight. 

But before Hyungwon could turn to his now lover, Hoseok bolted from his sight, too embarrassed to deal with anything or anyone. Buried underneath the covers, Hoseok finally remembered his ramen, all alone with no one to eat it. 

_ Ding.  _

He’s brought back from the depths of his memories by the message he’d received once again, and his heart becomes erratic. Though Hoseok thought he’d be the first to plan a date, Hyungwon beat him to it. 

_ Tomorrow,  _ the messages reads,  _ next to the dorm’s front door, when everyone else has gone to bed. Meet me there.  _

The last thing Hoseok had expected was a message from the younger, due to being wished a good night only 15 minutes earlier. He feels warm, a smile blooming across his features, and he peeks at upper bunk across from him. 

And even though Hyungwon continues to play as if he’s asleep, Hoseok doesn’t miss the small smile refusing to be hidden. 

They both know that sleep isn’t possible this night. 

\--

Quietly shutting the door, Hyungwon tiptoes away from the dorm. He looks around for Hoseok, being met with only a silence.  _ Had he not come out yet?  _

With his back to the door, he barely notices the presence behind him. It’s only in the last moments when hand’s cover his eyes, and a hidden laugh is heard from behind him. 

“Hoseok hyung?” Hyungwon laughs, trying to pry the fingers off his eyes. But they stay in place, pulling him backwards a little. 

“Oh,  _ you wish this was Hoseok hyung,”  _ the voice teases, and Hyungwon’s blood runs cold. They’ve been caught. By Kihyun. 

Whirling around, Hyungwon steps as far as possible from the other. Behind Kihyun, is an apologetic Hoseok, pouting as he had been the reason their whole plan was soiled. 

“So,” Kihyun sneers, obviously enjoying how panicked the other two look, “do we or do we not have schedules tomorrow?” 

Neither of the two attempt to even speak, only glancing between one another and Kihyun. Hoseok is the first to muster up the courage to speak, quickly blurting out ,“We do but Kihyunnie listen to-,” 

“What was that?” Kihyun cuts in between, turning to the ravenette behind him. “So, you admit, we do have schedules right?” 

Hoseok gulps. He’s only dug a deeper hole for the both of them. Giving a final glance to Hyungwon, he passes the baton, refusing to allow his mouth to ruin things for them anymore. A glare is received, but he refuses to take on the responsibility of talking to Kihyun. 

Seeing how neither of the two are willing to speak, Kihyun decides that he has wasted enough time, “This is the  _ last  _ time, you hear me?” 

He stabs at them with his words, trying his best to frighten the both into never attempting to sneak out again. “I do  _ not  _ want to deal with your sleepy asses during our schedules again!” 

Hyungwon and Hoseok frantically nod, wanting nothing more than to get out of said situation. 

“Now  _ go.”  _ Kihyun bites one last time, opening the door behind him wide enough so that the two can enter. 

But Hyungwon has other plans in mind, and he grabs Hoseok’s wrist, pulling the older along as they run away from their own ‘mother’. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but it’s thrilling. It sends adrenaline through his veins, the excitement getting the best of him as he runs while laughing.

“Hyungwon!” a voice screams, clearly not shedding an ounce of care as his voice resonates through the sleeping building. They’re in the elevator when the short brunet finally appears around the corner, charging at them in full speed. But the doors slide shut before he can reach them. 

“Hyungwon… what are we doing?” he asks in a normal tone, as if the little sprint they had done did little effect on him. Hyungwon, on the other hand, was completely breathless. He leans against the metallic walls as a breath slowly comes back to him. 

“Spicing things up a little,” Hyungwon wheezes, finally standing up straight when the doors slide open. They don’t run, not at all, taking small steps out of the elevator.

“Do you think they’ll be coming?” Hoseok whispers, ending up in the lead, keeping Hyungwon close behind him. 

“I’m not too sure,” Hyungwon replies, his voice just as delicate as the olders. 

“Oh, but I do,” a voice behind them says, loud and clear for the both to hear. Screams resonate throughout the building. 

_ Minhyuk had caught up to them.  _

Hoseok is quick to act, sweeping Hyungwon off his feet, carrying him as he runs towards the exit of the building. 

“Wait, Hyung!” Minhyuk yells, running after the two, only to trip near the door. 

Things aren’t better on Hyungwon’s end, where he remains clutched tightly between Hoseok’s arms. It’s romantic, really, but he can’t breathe. At all. And the older doesn’t seem to notice, only focusing on getting away from the current situation. “H-hyung!” he screams, his fingers raking against the olders back as he tries to get the smallest amount of attention. But it all goes unnoticed. 

“Hyung!” Hyungwon screams once more, his face red from not a blush, but the lack of oxygen. It’s only then the older finally looks down at what was going on in his arms, gasping loudly as he comes to a complete stop, and dropping the brunet onto a nearby bench. 

“I’m so sorry, Hyungwonnie!” Hoseok pouts, once again in perfect condition, not a single exhausted look to paint his features.  _ Show off,  _ Hyungwon thinks, but the thoughts are no where near being spoken. 

He stares at the older, who only stares back down at him. And nothing happens between the two, for a good three solid minutes. Hoseok breaks the silence, twirling his sleeve around his thumb. 

“Can I…” he whispers, placing a hand on Hyungwons cheek. “Can I kiss you?” 

In only a matter of a few seconds, a blush covers the both of their faces, but nonetheless Hyungwon nods slowly. 

With both hands, Hoseok holds Hyungwon’s face, slowly leaning in to finally do what both have secretly wished for.  _ A kiss.  _

“Ah, Hyung-” 

Hoseok is quick to jump away, and Hyungwon is just as quick to bury his face within his hands, screaming in them. 

_ “Oh,”  _ the maknae says, his hair a mess from having just woken up. 

“Oh, indeed,” Kihyun repeats, failing to hide his grin from forming. 

Hyungwon only sighs, standing up to give a final nod to the three around him. With that, he stops off back to the dorm, bitter after an unsuccessful night. 

_ Next time.  _

\--

They prepare for their next performance, soft baby blue shirts and white pants and vice versa for each of the members. As the others recieve their finishing touches, Hoseok, who’s already done scrolls lazily through his phone. 

Two weeks. It’s been two weeks since he and Hyungwon started dating. And they haven’t kissed once. 

He’s frustrated, wanting nothing more than to feel how soft the other’s tiers could be. He’s already done his fair share of staring. And he know’s that Hyungwon is equally annoyed, due to the many interruptions that stopped them each time. 

It’s from the corner of his eye he sees Hyungwon, hiding behind the slight open door, signaling to him. Hoseok sets his phone beside him, announcing to the other members that he only wishes to visit the restroom, before following the other out. 

But he doesn’t find Hyungwon immediately, walking a few steps before being suddenly pulled into a dark corridor. Pinned against the wall, Hoseok knows that the one who stands before him is none other than Hyungwon. However, it is seemingly hard to look up at the younger, due to how little the distance between their faces is. 

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon whispers, sending chills down the olders spine and causing his heart rate to be of higher beats. He cups his cheek, staring deeply into his coal like eyes. Their noses barely brush against one another, and Hoseok takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Ah,” a voice exclaims, coming from none other than their leader. “Ah,” he says again, clearly feeling how the awkward atmosphere has built so quickly. 

Hyungwon doesn’t pull away this time, despite how the urge to screams at him. Instead, he smacks his head against the wall near Hoseok, and waits for Hyunwoo to leave. 

“Ahhhhhhhh,” Hyunwoo only says as he backs away, dropping whatever reason that had sent him searching for the other  two. 

Hoseok stifles a giggle as he whispers to Hyungwon, “let’s go, Hyungwonnie?” He knows that the others mood is ruined for the rest of the day, and that the possibility of the performance becoming a mess is in the highest, so he turns his head just the slightest to place a kiss upon the younger’s cheek. 

“Next time,” he whispers flashing to the younger only one of his cutest smiles. Hyungwon chuckles, about to place his own kiss onto Hoseok’s cheek, only to see from the corner of his eye a head of very blue hair. 

“Oh, fuck off, Minhyuk” Hyungwon glares, giving no care to the squealing male as he gives the older the lightest of pecks. 

_ “Next time.” _

\--

With no schedules to do during the current day, the members had finally chosen to watch a movie together. And it’s not just any movie, Minhyuk had managed to find only the cheesiest, most romantic of films. 

Hyungwon cringes at the scenes of romance, being a bit too much for him. But Hoseok on the other hand, is captivated and enthralled at such scenes. He sighs in disappointment, why couldn’t anyone do that with him? 

All the cheesy romance, the soft kisses, the absolute adoration between the characters in the movies. He wishes for it all. A sigh escapes his lips again. 

Hoseok peeks at Hyungwon, who, with Minhyuk and Changkyun in between, sits beside him. They’re subtle glances, trying to convey a message to the younger, but to no avail. Hyungwon only stares ahead at the screen, a bored expression clearly plastered within his features. Pouting, Hoseok slides down a little in his seat, all he wanted was a little attention from the younger. 

Yet another kiss scene comes in, sloppy, loud with saliva clearly involved. Hoseok glances from member to member as he observes each and every of their expression. Hyunwoo blushes, stealing little peeks at the blue haired boy beside Hoseok, who also blooms a bright red and becomes incredibly flustered.  _ They’re so obvious. _

Jooheon isn’t even watching the scene, as Kihyun’s hands have already covered them, like each and every time such a scene appeared on the screen. Changkyun, now off the couch, has joined Kihyun on the floor. He whispers little descriptions to the white haired male as Kihyun shoos him off. He could never let their half maknae be tainted. 

And eventually, Hoseok finally steals a glance to Hyungwon, unsure of what he expected exactly. But it’s the same, no change of his expression as the scene carries out, eventually coming to an end.  _ It might be possible he’s about to fall asleep.  _ Or at least, that’s what he thinks, before Hyungwon lets out a deep sigh. It’s not just any sigh, it's a sigh of relief, a release. 

As if a lightbulb appears over Hoseok’s head, he finally understands why the brunet seemed so bored throughout the whole movie. Each and every time he looked at him, Hyungwon held the same, blunt expression.  

_ Hyungwon’s holding himself back.  _

It’s only then that the older notices too, that the once clenched hands of Hyungwon rest uneasily upon his knee. He’s definitely trying to keep calm, trying with all his strength not to glance at Hoseok. A smirk plays with the older’s lips, it might just about be time for a little game.

Another scene plays out, and the younger does the same thing. His hands pull into a fist, his pupils shake, and he ignores the now very obvious stares from Hoseok. Minhyuk is now gone from in between them, having cuddled with Hyunwoo on a small arm chair. They have fallen asleep together, and it just pulls on the older heart. He’s happy for them, having finally broken all the boundaries holding them back from having a relationship.

But now it’s time for him and Hyungwon. 

Hoseok crawls over to Hyungwon, planting himself in between the youngers arms, and resting his head upon his chest. He listens to how quickly Hyungwon’s heart picks up in pace, and with a little peek above him, a hint of a blush appears within the younger’s cheeks.  

“Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok whispers, teasing the younger with a little pout. He even presses himself to the other, making the most out of his little plan. 

Hyungwon finally glances down at him, wanting nothing more than to pepper the older’s face with all the kisses possible. He wants to spoil Hoseok, but not right now, not with everyone around them. They’d tease him for days. 

“I-, uh, I’m going to the bathroom,” Hyungwon announces loudly enough for everyone to hear him. He receives the smallest of nods from those who actually are awake, before gently pushing Hoseok off of him. 

He’s in front of it in no time, barely hidden from the rest of the group, but he sighs and leans against the door. Hyungwon know’s that Hoseok is playing around with him, he knows it for sure, and it’s quite tiring. He also knows that Hoseok wants just what he wants, and just as badly. 

_ Their first kiss.  _

“Hyungwonnie-,” he hears, and he turns quickly, pulling Hoseok into an embrace. He doesn’t care of they see, not anymore. 

“I want to-,” Hyungwon starts, but Hoseok’s already beat him to it, and their lips meld together into the softest of kisses. It doesn’t take long for him to respond to it, quickly cupping the older’s cheeks. They feel as if their hearts might burst, smiling as they pull away countless times only to return to their osculation. 

_ And it’s so sweet.  _

Hoseok quickly takes control of the kiss, being the one to end and start each one, never pulling away for more than three seconds. But Hyungwon just as quickly flips the power over, now wrapping his arms around the olders waist as he pulls him closer, pressing soft kisses and laughing with each one. 

A camera flash is what interrupts them this time. And a snicker follows. 

“This might make a good phone background,” Kihyun mutters, grinning as he scrolls through his phone. But Hyungwon doesn’t care too much, and Hoseok a little more than him, but they know Kihyun would never do such a thing. 

“Look, I know you guys are super cute and trust me I’m  _ really _ happy for you, but,” Kihyun cuts off, pointing to the two maknaes behind him, with Jooheons eyes still covered from the screen and Changkyun oblivious to what was happening behind him. “There’s a  _ child  _ here. And I absolutely cannot let you two be the ones to taint him.” 

A giggle comes from Hoseok and Hyungwon, understanding completely to the black haired male’s words. Jooheon was too precious, and they couldn’t be the ones tainting him now. 

Hoseok holds Hyungwon’s hand, pulling him to the room, receiving nods from Kihyun along the way. 

The door shuts behind them, with laughter resonating through the walls. They’ve finally had it, their first kiss.

_ And there was plenty more to follow. _

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY GUYS I literally have no excuse for putting everything off for so long, I'm sorry. My writer's block really got the best of me. I will, however, make the most from this month to UPDATE THE TWO CHAPTERED FICS I HAVE AND ALSO write new fics for you guys so please wait for me.   
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this fic!   
> Comment's and kudos are highly appreciated :p  
> (P.S guess who's back at it with the shit editing :)))) me of course I'm so sorry)
> 
> THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND TOYBOX, WHO I AM SO THANKFUL FOR AND WHO DESERVES LITERALLY EVERY HYUNGWONHO FIC IN THIS WORLD. I LOVE YOU


End file.
